


Watch Over Me

by Jenshih_Blue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenshih_Blue/pseuds/Jenshih_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold autumn night, a guardian watches over a lone hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Over Me

Clouds skittered across the full moon, glacial autumn wind whipping the trees in a macabre dance of shadow and light. Over the voice of the wind, a howl rose in the night sky followed by the crash of something running through the brush. As the noise grew louder, a young woman appeared from the trees, sawed-off shotgun clutched tight in gloved hands. Her breath misted out as she stumbled forward, eyes searching the clearing. When she spotted the cliff edge, a faint smirk curled her lips. Striding across the frozen ground, she clambered up an outcropping of granite and squatted, out of sight, waiting for the beast pursuing her.

The creature burst from the trees, hands low at its hips, and razor-clawed fingers curled. Head lifting it sniffed the air; luminous eyes narrowing as it approached the outcropping. Before it had a chance to react, she leaped over the rock, feet first, into the creature’s chest causing it to let out a vicious howl both of them hitting the ground in a tangle of limbs. She tucked and rolled across frost withered grass then stood and spun on her heel, sawed-off cocking as she turned. For a split second, they stared one another down the beast and the hunter neither giving an inch. She pulled the trigger without blinking and the sharp burn of gunpowder filled the air.

 

#

 

Standing at the edge of the cliff, she looked down at the cavernous opening in the earth, moonlight turning her hair into a mane of silver. Far below in the shadows the body of her prey no longer appeared dangerous; all sign of claws and razor sharp teeth melted away to reveal the innocence of a departed human soul. She reloaded the sawed-off then slid it into the holster running the length of her spine. Unaware she’d been holding her breath she exhaled and turned from the edge making her way back toward the trees.

As she entered the woods, a shudder traveled through her body, one she tried to explain away as the aftermath of an adrenaline rush from the hunt. Glancing over one shoulder, she scanned the shadowy landscape, but saw nothing. It wasn’t the first time she’d had the distinct feeling someone was watching her over the years. One gloved hand lifted, bare fingertips tangling in the fine-spun silver chain hanging around her neck, a simple cross its only adornment. The corner of her mouth twitched up in a bittersweet smile.

“Hey, Dad.” she whispered, “Another successful hunt on the tally not bad for a girl—huh?”

Her fingers released the chain, dropping it back beneath her shirt before she disappeared into the darkness. A rush of feathers on the wind echoed through the clearing as a figure appeared in the moonlight. It stepped to the edge of the cliff, hands thrust deep in the pockets of a wrinkled trench, vibrant blue eyes focused on the lifeless corpse the woman had left behind. Head cocked as if listening to a voice only it could hear the figure’s shoulders slouched.

“I am sorry. I know this is not what you wanted for her, but she has been touched.”

Tears welled in wide eyes and it turned back to where the woman had vanished into the woods. Quick flash of pink tongue darting out to moisten chapped lips it stood in silence staring into the darkness until the sound of an engine startled it.

“I miss you, too, Claire.”

In a rush of wings, Castiel vanished.


End file.
